Madhouse
by solarflares
Summary: Pippa and Mackenzi Sommers. Seventeen year old identical twins from England, move to Beacon Hills they realise that the Nemeton has become a supernatural beacon. Both girls shared a secret, something that just might make them some friends.
1. School

**Title:** Madhouse

**Summary: **Pippa and Mackenzi Sommers. Seventeen year old identical twins from England, move to Beacon Hills they realise that the Nemeton has become a supernatural beacon. Both girls shared a secret, something that just might make them some friends.

**Wordcount: **2,187 roughly

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **Pippa (OC)/Isaac. Mackenzi (OC)/Jackson. Lydia/Aiden. Ethan/Danny. Scott/Allison. Stiles/Derek. Erica/Boyd

**Disclaimer: I am not gaining anything by writing this, all characters apart from the unknown belong to Jeff Davis, the writer of Teen Wolf.**

* * *

**Chapter One: School.**

First day of school was always awful, didn't matter who for. It generally suck ass. Especially when you start in the middle of the semester.

It was no exception for Pippa Sommers, who basically refused to leave the warm comfort of her bed in the large loft her and her twin, Mackenzi, own. Pippa felt her ankle being grasped tightly and forcefully yanking it out from the covers and the warmth of her blankets dispered as she hit the hard wood panelled flooring with a bang.

"Pinned ya," the happy voice of Mackenzi rang in her ears as the small purple haired twin straddled her hips. Pippa, half asleep, flipped until she was on top only to be flipped again and forced down to the floor, "Pinned ya, again" he sister laughed as she just shoved her off and got up from the ground.

"Why am I awake at this hour?" Pippa asked, pressing her palms to her eyelids trying to block the nauseating sunlight.

"Because, we are already late for school," the purple haired teen told her before half skipping for the room as the blonde teen groaned and walked into the adjacent bathroom.

It was nearly an hour and a half when their cherry red convertible squeeled into the parking lot, halfway through period two. All the wolves winced at the ear piercing sound with the slamming off doors.

A few minutes later, the blonde of the two walked into the English class, her shoes clicking with every step, causing all eyes to become focused on her, not that she minded.

Unaware of the sounds being heard by nearly all of his friends, Stiles looks up surprised to see a short, pale, skinny blonde girl in four inch boots standing in the doorway of his English classroom.

He allows a low whistle to escape his lips before a heavy thump comes in contact from his left where Danny is sitting with Jackson on his otherside. Snapping Stiles from his gaping at the new girl.

"You must be Pippa Sommers?" Miss Townsend asks, looking from the blackboard towards the door. Pippa nods slowly, sort of staring at the young teacher, "Well, take a seat then and turn to page three hundred and sixty-four of your textbook,"

Smiling to herself at the reference circling in her mind, Pippa makes her way to the only seat in the room, second row from the back in front of the handsome hawaiian teen. Pulling her notebook from her shoulder bag, she feels a light tap on her shoulder.

"I like your shoes," The dimpled teen told her once she had turned to face him, with a smile she nods in thanks and turns back to the front, the smile never leaving her face.

"Seeing as you were late, Miss Sommers, Have you read Macbeth?" Miss Townsend asks the girl.

Looking up from her notes Pippa answers, "No, but I've seen The Lion King, does that count?" the three boys behind her snap their heads towards her as the sound her voice startles them.

"No, but I wasn't aware you were from England?" Miss Townsend tells her. Stiles just stares, mouth ajar, at the back of the new girls head. Allison sat to the right of the girl, infront of Stiles, looking on like the others, kinda of startled by her accent, but she had a small feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right with her.

Meanwhile four classrooms away, the purple haired twin stepped into her Mathematics classroom with an air of confidence surrounding her, walking straight to the empty seat in between Lydia and Erica, slamming her book down and sitting down, gaining the attention of everyone in the classroom.

"Miss Sommers, I presume?" Miss Paul asked staring at the young teen, with a nod she popped her gum, pulling out her textbook with a raised eyebrow.

"What chapter, miss?" She asks, her accent melting half of the student body in that room, to a puddle of goo. Scott and Isaac turn to each other, wide eyes and slightly turned on. Aiden watches the back of her hair, his eyes raking down her semi slouched form before being hit in the arm by Lydia.

"What was that for?" he whispers towards his girlfriend and then just stops talking at the glare he recieves, causing his own twin to giggle into his hand from his seat behind Lydia. Upon hearing the joyful giggle, Mackenzi turns and winks suggestively, causing Ethan to stop giggling and blush, looking down at his notes.

"Chapter four," Miss Paul replies "We are studying trigonometry," before turning back to board.

"Ugh, who needs this shit," She mumbles under breath, causing all the werewolves in the room to smile as they continue to take notes.

Entering lunch was as normal for the pack as it could be, all squeezing in around the same table, Scott with his arm around Allison, Lydia and Aiden next to her, Ethan next to his brother playing footsie with Danny across from him, Stiles next to Danny, bickering with Isaac on his otherside, about Isaac's scarf, with Erica and Boyd pressed close together beside him. A few minutes later, Jackson is joining them pulling up a chair at the head of the table and sitting on his backwards chair.

"What's up losers?" He questions with a cocky smirk resting on his lips.

Aiden and Stiles simultaneously answer him, ignoring the loser comment "There's a new girl,"

"Wait, what?" Stiles questions, staring blankly at the angrier looking twin, "we don't have second period together... Do we?"

"No you idiot," Aiden says shaking his head.

"She about this tall," Danny speaks up using his head to estimate Pippa's height, "blue eyes, blonde hair and great shoes."

"Blonde hair?" Isaac questions, "She has purple hair,"

"What?" Allison and Lydia question together, confused as everyone else at the table.

"So where is she?" Jackson asks, looking around the crowded caffeteria for the blonde haired girl.

"Wait, what if there is two of them? And they are here to fuck us over?" Stiles asks looking around at the table, all eyes staring back at him blankly.

"No," Erica deadpans before rolling her eyes and turning back to her conversation with Boyd.

Outside, Mackenzi and Pippa sit, wrapped in the jackets, sit chatting quietly at a picnic bench, avoiding the piercing gaze of the entire student body.

"So?" Pippa starts looking up from her neatly packed lunch, "How was Math?" she asks her twin, as Mackenzi chews slowly.

"Eh, trigonometry," she states with a groan before straightening up, "Few cute guys though, and twins, I think ones gay, he giggled." she says thoughtfully "and a red head with a great sense of fashion, should of see her skirt, Pip. Yours?"

"Eh, Macbeth, again." Pippa sighs, "I swear they teach it at every single school, but on the downside everyone was staring at me," She huffs, an unimpressed expression on her face.  
"You would of loved it, Kenz.

"But there was a cute Hawaiian behind me, he commented on my shoes," Pippa smiles.

"He's gay, baby sister," Mackenzi tells her not looking up from her sushi box, "No straight guy comments on shoes. Ever"

"Not even, he smiled at me," Pippa told her, ignoring everything her mirror had to say.

Stepping out onto the field the female twins observe their classmates from the entry way.

"That's him," Pippa told her sister as she pointed at Danny, the Hawaiian hottie, just as he grabbed onto his boyfriend, Ethan and kisses him softly.

"Not going to say it," Mackenzi pauses for dramatic effect, "But, I told you so." she looks at Pippa with a cocky smirk placed on her lips.

"Fuck off," Pippa tells her, side swiping so her closed fist thwacks Mackenzi's left tit.

"Ow, you fucker," Mackenzi yells loudly, alerting everyone on the field to their presence, which had previously been ignored.

"I told you so," Stiles jumps with joy, at the fact of being proven right, that there were, infact, two new students, one with blonde hair, the other with purple, and that trait seemed to be the only way to tell them apart.

Isaac and Jackson are suddenly drawn to the pale skin showing on the two girls' stomachs, causing Mackenzi to smirk and place her hands on her hips and Pippa to fold her arms over her stomach and stare at her feet.

"Twenty laps of the course," Coach Finstock yells, before blowing his whistle sharply, startling the two young werewolves back to reality.

With a groan everyone started the course, running in a pack of teens, none of the wolves or friends wanting to draw attention to their supernatural speed.

"Might as well show them what we got, sister dearest," Mackenzi says, pulling her sister towards the group and both girls quickly overtake the pack of wolves and friends.

"What just happened?" Erica asks as she watches the twin girls overtake them, she was pretty sure the two girls weren't werewolves, everyone would of smelt if they were by now.

"I don't know," Jackson starts, watching the back of Mackenzi as she runs ahead, not even out of breath,

"But, I'm not complaining," Isaac finishes for his fellow werewolf, watching Pippa in the exact same way.

Mackenzi feeling eyes on the back her legs, begins to move a little bit more seductively as she runs, smiling to herself. Pippa noticing Mackenzi's smile looks at her sister as she runs.

"How can you stand that?" She questions and all the werewolves zone in on their conversation, "It feels like bugs are crawling up my legs," she finishes.

"Because I know I'm hot. Which I mean you are too, because we're identical, so flaunt what yo' mumma gave you," Mackenzi sings jokingly as she dances a little,

"Except I slaughtered our mother," Pippa says dryly, glaring at her sister.

Stiles notices the shocked faces of every werewolf surrounding him, "what? what's happened?" He asks with a few jerks of his head.

"The blonde one killed their mother," Scott whispers to him, still shocked.

"I knew they were going to fuck us over," Stiles whispers, "I told you. It always happens to us," only to be shoved by Jackson.

"Shut up, Stiles." he tells him as they continue moving.

"Ugh this is boring," Pippa whispers to her sister as they hit their ninteenth lap, "Wanna have some fun with this?" She asks

Pausing for a moment she turns to her sister "Oh, I thought you'd never ask," she says dramactically, speeding up heading towards a tree, placing her foot on the truck before backflipping off of it and landing on her feet perfectly, turning and smiling a cat like grin with a faint "ta-da" as Pippa laughs and runs towards one of the rocks and front flipping off it before catching up to her sister, leaving a stunned pack behind as the watched the two twins swing, flip, jump and roll off every imaginable surface as they went.

As the reached the ending point on their final they smiled at each other before cartwheeling in perfect synchronization over the line before fist bumping and walking over to the benches and taking a drink as the waiting for the rest of the class.

"They aren't normal," Allison speaks up, puffing slightly leaning into Scotts side, watching as the two girl laugh as if they hadn't just ran a twenty lap course.

"Agreed," Erica and Lydia speak up, the latter in slightly worse condition then everyone else.

"We should get to know them," Danny speaks up after taking a few gulps from his drink bottle, trying to calm his breathing.

"I'll go," Jackson and Isaac both say, before looking strangely at each other. Isaac breaks eye contact with Jackson and turns to the others,

"They should have lunch with us?" He asks, somewhat shyly towards his Alpha.

"No, no, no, no. This is just going end in bloodshed," Stiles snaps towards the taller wolf, "Either ours or theirs, and I'm not willing to bet against them losing right now, with the way they just ran." He puffs out from were he's practically passed out on the grass.

"Maybe they just like running," The puppy dog facial expression of Scott, softens everyones heart a little, because let's face it, it's adorable.

"Really Scott, after everything, you are going to go with 'they like running'?" Stiles frowns at his best friend.

"Why don't we give them the benefit of the doubt," Ethan speaks up from next to his boyfriend, "I mean, we turned out okay" pointing at his brother.

"After you both merged into one Alpha and almost slaughtered us," Stiles snaps, causing Danny to glare at the male friend.

"I thought we decided not to talk about that any more," Danny says, still glaring at Stiles, no one noticing that Isaac had left the group and was sitting calmly next to the blonde twin, talking to her as she smiles and blushes and his cute little puppy smile appears on his lips.

With a final nod from the blonde twin, Isaac gets up and with a final smile walks back over to the group, "Blonde's name is Pippa and the other is Mackenzi or Kenzi." He said as they all turned to look at him, "And, they agreed to join us for lunch," He said with a smile.


	2. Camp Out

**Title:** Madhouse

**Summary: **Pippa and Mackenzi Sommers. Seventeen year old identical twins from England, move to Beacon Hills they realise that the Nemeton has become a supernatural beacon. Both girls shared a secret, something that just might make them some friends.

**Wordcount: **2,187 roughly

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **Pippa (OC)/Isaac. Mackenzi (OC)/Jackson. Lydia/Aiden. Ethan/Danny. Scott/Allison. Stiles/Derek. Erica/Boyd

**Disclaimer: I am not gaining anything by writing this, all characters apart from the unknown belong to Jeff Davis, the writer of Teen Wolf.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

After dressing from the small gym clothes both girls were wearing, into their original clothes they made there way into the cafeteria to find Isaac and his friends. Upon entering the crowded room, Pippa looks around only to smile when she notices Isaac leaning up against the wall, his wide smile melting her heart as he watches her.

Leading the two girls over to the table, "This is Pippa and Mackenzi," He tells the pack "Girls, this is Scott, Allison, Danny, Lydia, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan, Boyd, Eric and Stiles," he told the two female twins pointing to each person as they waved in turn before turning to grab two vacant chairs for them.

"Well, Hello," Mackenzi says with a voice of confidence winking subtly at Jackson, causing an exasperated sigh to leave Erica, Lydia and Allison's mouths. Waving shyly, Pippa stood behind her sister before taking a seat and avoiding eye contact.

"So where are you two from?" Ethan questioned staring at the identical girls.

"South Shields," they spoke in unison, Pippa not really looking up and Mackenzi looking each one in the eye. Stiles stares at the two girls, vaguely creeped out with the children of the corn auror surrounding the girls. "We moved here after our parents died," Scotts head snapped towards them, recalling the conversation the two sisters had while in gym class, "So we could be closer to the last of our family here," Mackenzi finishes.

"If you don't mind me asking," Stiles starts causing a few groans to escape his friends, "How did your parents die?"

"Stiles, you can't just ask that," Jackson almost growls at the human teenage at the end of the table.

"That's like the rules of feminism," Pippa whispers looking down, all the wolves hiding there smirks as Isaac laughs out loud. "We executed them." She says finally looking up from her hands, her icy blue eyes holding everyones gaze, before she chuckles at their stunned faces, "It was an wild animal attack" She told them.

"Our parents like to go out on hunting trips," Mackenzi explains, elbowing her sister, "One weekend they went out and were attacked by a wolf and the ambulence didn't get there in time and they just bled out," She tells them.

Allison stares at the two girl, her face puzzled as she remembers the death of her mother in a similar way, only her mother killed herself. Discarding her thoughts, planning to bring it up with Scott later that night.

"On a lighter note," Isaac starts changing the topic of conversation, "How are you girls liking Beacon Hills?" he questions them, giving them his full attention as does Jackson.

"It's good, a lot warmer than what we are used to," Mackenzi tells him softly, staring at the teens dressed in wooly scarfs and jumpers and beanies,

"Warmer?" Jackson questions looking at the girls in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? It's fucking freezing" he says staring at them.

Both girls just chuckle, a light blush forming on Pippa's cheeks as she catches Isaac's eyes, "It used to get below zero back home," she tells them, while they just looked at her in astonishment.

"What you are wearing is how we'd dress for winter back home, this is like summer vacation for us right now," Mackenzi told them leaning back in her seat and sneakily sliding her legs over Jackson's thighs under the table.

"So Mackenzi, Pippa, what other classes are you guys taking?" Scott enquires.

"It's Kenzi," The purple haired girl states, "after this I have Chemistry," looking up to see Scott, Jackson, Stiles, Allison, Erica, Isaac and Lydia, nodding in agreement.

"I have music," Pippa says leaning her folded arms on the table.

"Me too, with Ethan and Aiden," Danny speaks up, causing a smile to spread across her face at not being completely alone, "What instrument?"

"This one time, at band camp," She says, Isaac's eyes lit up at the joke no one else really catching on, "The flute. You know like in American Pie?" She finishes awkwardly.

"Sorry, she hasn't really left the house since we got here about a month ago," Kenzi adds, looking sympathetically at her sister as the shrill class bell rings.

"Well, I gotta go," Boyd says, the first time the dark skinned male speaks in front of the girl, catching them by surprise.

"Come on, newbie, We'll walk you to class," Aiden says, kissing Lydia before dragging the gay couple up as well.

As the final bell rang after a uneventful last period for all students, the pack, friends and new girls all met up out the front.

The guys staring at the cherry red convertible Bently sitting next to Stiles' jeep, "Is that yours?" The awkward lanky teen breathed out.

Nodding, Pippa climbed into the drivers side, as Kenzi climbed into the passenger seat.

"There's a purple '67 Pontiac GTO in the garage along with two Ducati's" the blonde haired sister told them, making sure the spare weaponary is hidden completely.

"Shit," Jackson says, his eyes running over the vechile in front of him.

"And how exactly did you two afford those?" Lydia snarks at the twins, jealousy creeping into her voice.

"Old money," They say in unison.

"You guys have got to stop that." Stiles tells them unhappily, slightly freaked out.

With a smile, Pippa reverses away from the group, waving and driving off.

"There is something bizarre about those two girls," Allison pipes up from inbetween Isaac and Scott.

There was a following a agreeance from Stiles, Lydia and Erica.

"Well we aren't exactly normal ourselves guys," Scott tells the group, trying to give the girls the benefit of the doubt.

"Pippa sat with her right leg on the chair, her fingers playing with something in her boot," Aiden told them, remembering the blonde twins movements,

"And Kenzi was fiddling with something in her sleeve, like all lesson, I think she was checking if something was still there." Stiles spoke up.

"Don't you guys think you are over thinking this?" Isaac questioned.

"No," "Yes," Both Stiles and Jackson say together.

"Nothing is ever straight forward anymore guys," Stiles finishes.

"He has a point," Allison agrees.

"Thank you," Stiles breathes out in her direction. "I mean the last time twins started at this school they merged into an alpha and tried to kill us all,"

Aiden growls in his direction, causing Stiles to hide behing the closest body which happens to be Ethan, before realising and backing away towards his Jeep, "Well I'm going, see you later." he all but runs to his car and drives off.

Leaving the rest of the group to go their seperate ways.

As the sun slowly dips behind the horizon, the female twins can be found, walking through the branches talking quietly, Kenzi with a .380 handgun, strapped to her thigh, spinning her sai swords playfully around her fingers as Pippa walked in front of her bows and arrow attatched to her back and her chinese ring daggers around her fingers.

"So, Isaac seems into you," Kenzi starts, whispering incase of any surrounding supernatural beings.

"As if sister," Pippa snarks back, moving from branch to branch, looking over her shoulder at her twin.

Just as Kenzi is about to say something else, Pippa raises her finger to her own lips and crouches down, flipping her ring daggers out to grasp them correctly.

Doing the same, Mackenzi notices the group of people standing in a circle discussing something that seemed important.

As Pippa moved to get closer, placing a foot on a branch it cracks loudly, alerting the wolves in the area of their presence, crouching low as if she was some type animal, keeping her breathing steady as not to draw attention.

But a pair of transformed blue eyes found her eyes and she stared at the man who basically forced her to kill her parent own parents.

Peter Hale.

Peter looked up from his relaxed, slightly reclined seating position against the large truck of a near by tree, listening to the chatter of the whole pack in front of him, rolling his eyes at the mostly pubescent wolves and their play things in front of him.

Through the chatter, he was the only one that seem to hear the loud snap of a branch, snapping his head towards the sound, using his supernatural abilities to spot out the two girls crouched in the leaves above, one staring straight at him.

Smirking to himself, he glances between the girl in front and the sharp daggers in her hands, to the one behind her with her hands ready to fling the sharp three pronged swords if needed, with a smirk and a nod, towards the girls he stands and bids farewell to the unsuspecting teenagers and Derek Hale.

"Why was he even here?" Stiles slurs, "No one actually likes him, do they?" the girls hear as they carefully edge closer to the group.

Isaac and Derek are the ones to reply the quickest with a simultaneous and bitter "No.".

Sitting around the camp fire, unaware of the two girls listening in, there was Scott with Allison reclined between his legs, Aiden with Lydia between his legs as she talked to Erica who was leaning into Boyd's side, Isaac, Derek and Jackson, sort of standing in a semi circle with beers in there hands, Stiles drunkenly lying by the fire, mumbling incoherently and Danny and Ethan making out behind the tree the girls were in.

Suddenly Stiles jolts upright, "Hey, guys, random question?" he starts, struggling not to slur his words as Derek just rolls his eyes watching the gangly, awkward and drunk teenage boy. "If you guys, you know have sex, in wolf form, is that beastiality?" He questions, collapsing back to stare at the stars above.

Mackenzi forces her hand over her mouth to cease her giggles from spilling out, earning a glare from Pippa.

The others just stare at the boy who asked the question and blinked before shaking there heads, "Stiles, shut up" Allison told him from inbetween her boyfriends legs.

"Well, It's a valid point, I mean you guys are practically animals right?" Stiles questions them, his gaze still attatched to the stars above.

Everyone just turned away from the drunken boy to their own coversations.

"Wolves?" Pippa mouthed towards her sister, who had the same look of confusion on her face, mirroring her twin. That's the moment when they noticed the two half naked teens below them.

The next morning was even more difficult for Pippa to get out of bed, because this time, Kenzi was determined not to be late.

"I'll buy you food on the way if you get up" Kenzi groans trying to pull her sister out of bed, looking up Pippa glared.

"But I don't wanna,"

"Too bad, we need to watch those kids, somethings a bit weird, with all of them." Kenzi said, "Now get up and dressed. I'm leaving in forty minutes if you want food," and waltzes straight out of the room to finish getting ready.

With a thump, Pippa falls from the bed and gets ready for school. Making sure her knives are all hidden in comfortable positions and making sure her ring daggers were concealed in her jacket.

Walking down to meet her sister at her car, literally two minutes before her deadline with a smirk resting coily on her pink lips. Hopping into the passenger side "So, uh, what's from breakfast?"

With a glare,Mackenzi pulled out of the garage and began the detoured driver to school, upon reaching the school Pippa had finished munching on her hashbrown and tucks her rubbish into one bag before getting out and grabbing her bag.

"Thanks Kenz," she smiles cutely at her as they make their way into the halls, heading towards their lockers, which up until right now had neverbeen used by them. Stacking their books neatly, the twins closing their lockers at the same time before bidding each other goodbye before heading towards their first classes.


	3. She Was Four

**Title:** Madhouse

**Summary: **Pippa and Mackenzi Sommers. Seventeen year old identical twins from England, move to Beacon Hills they realise that the Nemeton has become a supernatural beacon. Both girls shared a secret, something that just might make them some friends.

**Wordcount: **2,456 roughly

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **Pippa (OC)/Isaac. Mackenzi (OC)/Jackson. Lydia/Aiden. Ethan/Danny. Scott/Allison. Stiles/Derek. Erica/Boyd

**Disclaimer: I am not gaining anything by writing this, all characters apart from the unknown belong to Jeff Davis, the writer of Teen Wolf.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

The morning with the boys was much different from that with the girls, both Jackson and Isaac, who share the run down loft with Derek, were up at the crack of dawn, doing all forms of excercise only their kind could endure for copious amounts of time, before both taking turns showering and using the bathroom, both boys dressed and made their separate ways to school.

Jackson pulls up next to the car that Pippa had mentioned the day before, grabbing his things before heading towards his locker, taking out his text books for the first two periods and repacking his bag, before closing the locker and noticing the purple haired twin, staring at an upside down map of the school.

With a smile Jackson walks up behind her and whispers in her ear, "It's upside down," cause the small girl to jump and quickly flip the paper around.

"I knew that," she tells him, playing it cool in front of him, he just raised his eyebrow at her in question, causing her to shove him gently. "Do you get off on helping damsels in distress or something?" She says with a quiet laugh.

"Only ones with a nice ass," He tells her, letting his eyes rake down her body with a smirk.

She smiles, watching his eyes move over her body slowly, when his eyes reach her face again she gives him a flirtacious look in return.

"So first period, what do you have?" He asks looking over her shoulder at the timetable, "English" he says as he reads it, "Aiden and Ethan have that class, I'll walk you?" he offers with a genuine smile.

"And they said chilvary was dead," she sighs, as if she was actually a damsel in distress.

* * *

As he was making his way down the empty hallway, late, as usual, Isaac runs into a confused blonde twin turning this way and that way, trying to find her way to class.

"Hi," he whispers in her ear, causing her to jump and turn to him, almost pulling a dagger from her jacket.

"Don't do that," she tells him trying to steady her frantic beating heart.

With a smirk, he raises an eyebrow, "Bit lost are you babe?" He asks her, watching as the warm blush spreads from her cheeks and flushes down her neck. "What do you have?"

"Math," She said with a groan.

With a wicked smile Isaac looked at her map again, "Yeah that's in the back building, I'll take you there,"

"Really, there's a back building?" Her eyebrow raising in the slight reference to a movie, noticing Isaac just smiles and takes her hand.

"It burnt down," he says with a shrug, pulling her outside towards the woods. "You're not scared are you?"

She just stared at him as if to say "Are you kidding me?" before following him into the woods.

"So what exactly are we doing out here?" She asks him as he steps up onto the rock to his left.

"Math, like I told you," He answers with smirk, watching as she pulled herself up into a low branch and sits on it, watching him calmly.

"I feel like I need to warn you," She tells him, "If you brang me out here to kill me, I am very skilled in self-defence," She laughs never losing contact with his eyes as he gulps.

"I definitely don't want to kill you," he whispers, standing on a rock underneath the branch she was perched on.

"What do you want to do to me then?" She whispers down at him with a soft smile on her lips as he looks back up at her, his lips pulled back over his teeth in a large smile.

"Well," he says pulling himself on the branch aswell, her moving back against the trunk to make more room for him.

"Well, what?" She questions as innocently as possible as he slowly moves closer, his baby blue coloured eyes never losing her focus as the two teens moved closer together.

"This," he whispers as his fingers brush her cheek as he moves to cup the back of her neck and pull her closer, gently moulding their lips together.

Leaning in, Pippa moves her hand to his face, moving her lips in time with his slowly, after a few minutes both teens pulled apart, the smile on both their faces matched, Isaac's fingers coming around to brush Pippa's hair behind her ear.

A sudden crack was heard and felt from the branch they were sitting on before it snapped completely causing them both to fall.

Isaac quickly snapped out of his haze and used his werewolf reflexes to land on his feet and then catches Pippa before she hit the ground.

"Wow," she gasped as she tried to maintain her breathing, "Thanks," she whispered, her hands resting loosely on is shoulders.

He gently moves so her feet are on the ground, as she settles on her feet, she looks up at his face, wide eyes and a smug little smirk on her face.

"What?" He questions, slightly confused by the smaller girl in front of him, her blue eyes holding a mischievous gleam.

"Nothing," She tells him, taking a step back, "I should get going, I have to get to second period," she smiles at the ground, walking away.

Isaac watches her walk away, a smile on his lips aswel, after a few minutes he grabs his bag and head back in the same direction.

* * *

Pippa and Mackenzi moved to sit out in the same courtyard seat as they did the day before, after meeting outside Mackenzi's Math classroom by their lockers. Taking a seat, the two twins pull out their lunches.

"I thought you two were coming to join us inside?" The voice of Jackson sounds, startling the two silent girls, "It's warmer,"

"As we told you," Mackenzi starts, "This is like summer for us," she smiles. Jackson disappears for a few minutes inside, before coming back out with everyone else, all of them rugged up in jumpers and scarves.

"You guys didn't have to come out here?" Pippa tells them as they all organise themselves around the large table, Erica and Danny quickly taking a seat either side of her, stopping all attempts of Isaac sitting next to her. Mackenzi smiles watching her sister blush as her eyes drift towards the cockblocked teen wolf, causing Erica and Danny to smirk at Isaac as he takes a seat on the end of the table next to Jackson.

"You two are our friends now," Erica smiles at Pippa, before both Danny pull her into a conversation about her shoes.

After everyone had settled in their seats and eating quietly, Jackson turns on Isaac with a nasty smirk on his face, "So, Where were you this morning?" he questions, "And as I recall, you weren't there either Pippa?"

Pippa's head snaps up, her cheeks tinting a dark red as her sister smirks at her with a raised eyebrow, all eyes were focused on either Isaac or Pippa, the latters head was now down turned as she tried to focus on her food.

The catcalls when everything kind of sunk in were loud and obnoxious.

"Nothing happened," Pippa spoke up quietly, the blush still embedded on her cheeks, "We just hung out," she tells them, hoping that would calm them down.

"If that's what you kids are calling it these days," Mackenzi smirks at the younger twin, giving her a look that Pippa knew meant that she was going to have to spill all the details when the two got home.

After a few minutes, the laughter died down the conversations turning serperate, Danny, Pippa and Erica chatting about favourite superheroes and who would win in a fight. Lydia and Mackenzi talking about the best shopping places in town, with the occasional comment from Allison. Ethan, Aiden, Scott and Isaac discussing vechiles and motorthings while Stiles tries to start a conversation with Boyd, before recieving a incredulous look and then quickly jumping in on Pippa, Erica and Danny's conversation while Jackson listens in on Kenzi, Lydia and Allison's conversation.

Slowly Jackson places his hand on Mackenzi's jean covered knee, his thumb gently moving and circular movements, before his actions got bolder and he moves his hand, even slower, up her thigh, before her hand grasps his and lifts it up and places it back on his own thigh and with a quick pat on the back of his hand, she turned her attention back to the girls.

Looking up, Danny had noticed the exchange between the two, sending the newly turned beta a sharp jab in the leg, which caused the said werewolve to shrug with smirk on his face.

As soon as the lunch had started, it had ended just as quickly, Erica linking arms with Pippa, started to wander towards their Chemistry class with the boyfriends, Boyd and Aiden trailing behind them casually. Jackson wandering towards the pool area for his swim meet. Lydia and Kenzi, walking side by side with Isaac and Allison talking animatedly together as they walk behind the purple haired girl and the strawberry blonde to their Art class.

Taking a seat in between Lydia and Allison with Isaac on Allison's other side, a bowl of plastic fruit sat arranged in the centre of the circle, awaiting the students to draw it.

"Allison," Isaac whispers in her direction twenty minutes into the lesson, his body turned in her direction.

"Allison," he tries again after thirty seconds, when she doesn't reply, to which she ignores again, "Allison," he whispers leaning closer.

"Allison," he tries again, finally gaining her attention.

"What?" She snaps, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Is that a mirror in your pants? Because I can totally see myself in them," to this she blushes and shoves the boy, giggling softly and turning back to her easel. Upon hearing this Mackenzi raises her eyebrow at the two before turning to Lydia beside her.

"I thought Allison and Scott were together?" She asks the strawberry blonde.

Looking up, Lydia replies "Oh they are," before going back to her project, "Isaac and Allison have a weird friendship, Scott joins in occasionally, it's like a threesome," she tells her, feeling Mackenzi's blue eyes prickle at her skin, before the realized what she had said, "No, no, not that sort of threesome, just the flirting thing, it's just their friendship, no one but them really understands," she corrects herself.

"Oh," Kenzi mutters turning back to her half sketched fruit bowl, trying to focus on Isaac and Allison's fluent conversation.

"So?" Allison says towards the tall boy, "You and Pippa?" the name of her sister caught Kenzi's interest and focused alot harder, "How long has she been here? A day? You're as bad as Jackson,"

"That's offensive, I'm am nothing like Jackson, I have much more class than him," He states with a earth shattering smile. "But, she's cute and shy," she starts blushing as he speaks, his cheeks pulled back in a smile so wide it looks painful.

"You really like her?" Allison asks, "Like, like her?" slightly shocked as this new piece of information, "What actually happened when you two 'hung out'?"

"Well, we hung out where the back building used to be, climbed a tree, kissed, tree broke and we fell and then she left," he said nonchalantly, as if the kiss never happened. "You know normal stuff?"

Kenzi's mouth drops, she must of looked like a fish, gaping at her sketch pad in front of her, but all that was running through her head was that her sister, Pippa Sommers, kissed a boy, without even knowing him a full day, her sister was never this forward, with anyone, especially not with boys.

She'd only ever kissed two boys, once when we were four and the other she been in a relationship for like three weeks before she even thought about kissing him, but that was like grade six.

"Hold up, back this truck up, you kissed her?" Allison says, shocked, staring at Isaac with wide eyes.

"We've never had a back building though?" Lydia questions, having been listening the entire time.

"Shut it Lydia," Allison tells her in a joking way before turning back to Isaac, "tell me more," she said, always keen for new gossip.

* * *

Upon entering their IT room, Mackenzi grabbed her sisters arm and pulled her in to the corner, "You kissed him?" she questioned watching as Pippa's cheeks flame red.

"Can we talk about this later Kenz?" Pippa asks desperately.

"Yeah okay, but I want to know everything," Mackenzi tells her, walking towards the computer station, pulling her sister along behind her.

Apart from the few other students in the class, the next to walk in were Lydia and Allison, both having stopped by their lockers to pick up their books, then Jackson walks in, immediately making a beeline for the spare computer chair next to Mackenzi.

"Long time no see," he whispers into her ear, causing her to shiver unexpectedly. Spinning around suddenly and whacking him on the shoulder.

"You have got to stop sneaking up on people, it's going to get you seriously hurt one day," she offhandedly threatens him.

"But who would wanna hurt this pretty face," he snarks back at her. Isaac appears behind Pippa, who had been watching the whole interaction between her sister and the lacrosse player.

"I would," he tells them, causing Pippa to yelp softly, "bloody hell," she says, her accent becoming more prominent, "You stop that," she tells him, looking up at him before he takes a seat, "You're just as bad as Jackson,"

"No, he's has much more class," Mackenzi repeats, watching the smirk form on Isaac's face and leaving Jackson to pout and Pippa to glare at her sister.

Kenzi just laughs turning her attention to the teacher at the front of the room.

After recieving their assignments for the lesson, they turned to the computers in front of them and began their work.

About ten minutes of silent working, Pippa felt an arm slither it's way across the back of her chair and out of the corner of her eyes she watched the owner of said arm as he relaxed and started the work one-handed. Jackson, taking his fellow werewolf's lead, begins to also only use one hand as his other slips to rest on Kenzi's knee.

Knowingly the twin girls look at each other and smile, relaxing slightly, Pippa leant back into Isaac's arm, smiling softly to herself as she watched her sisters hand come to rest on top of Jackson's, resting her tiny fingers between his larger ones and smiling gently at him.

* * *

**First of all, both writers, Sammy and myself are big procrastinators and we suffer from severe writers block, also our best writing tends to be at this time of the morning, which is 5:30 am. **

**Secondly, both Sammy and I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and those who have followed and favourited it. We really appreciate it. **

**Thirdly, any mistakes and what not are definitely our fault, we are usually overtired as it is 5am and Sammy can't spell, but we do try to make sure everything is proofread and corrected.**

**and Lastly, reviews would be greatly appreciated, even if it's calling us out on our shit spelling/grammar or something, because we literally spent three hours + on working out their timetables and ships, so any feedback is appreciated, even if its just a "_great chapter_" or "_you fucked up here..." _**

**So, laters motherfuckers.**


	4. Unlikely Friendships

**Title:** Madhouse

**Summary: **Pippa and Mackenzi Sommers. Seventeen year old identical twins from England, move to Beacon Hills they realise that the Nemeton has become a supernatural beacon. Both girls shared a secret, something that just might make them some friends.

**Wordcount: **2,185 roughly

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **Pippa (OC)/Isaac. Mackenzi (OC)/Jackson. Lydia/Aiden. Ethan/Danny. Scott/Allison. Stiles/Derek. Erica/Boyd

**Disclaimer: I am not gaining anything by writing this, all characters apart from the unknown belong to Jeff Davis, the writer of Teen Wolf.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Upon closing his locker door, Jackson spots Mackenzi at her locker down the hall from his and slowly makes his way towards her.

Leaning against the locker beside hers, Jackson waiting patiently for her to notice him, when she doesn't he waits for her to close her locker.

When she does, he moves until he is in front of her and his arms box her in against the locker.

"So, tomorrow night?" Jackson questions, on of his hands above her head, the other on her hips, "You, me, dinner?" he asked.

"Pick me up at eight," she says, moving out from under his arm and begins to walk away, before turning around and walking backwards towards her twin, "Oh, I don't like spicy food," before blowing a kiss and walking away.

"What was that about?" Pippa asks as they head outside for break, seeing half of their friends already sitting there.

"Date tomorrow night," She tells her shrugging, "That reminds me can you patrol on your own tomorrow night,"

"Yeah, of course," Pippa tells her, not realising that the wolves could hear them.

"Patrol?" Isaac whispers, low enough for only the wolves and the human pack members surrounding them to hear.

"Maybe they volunteer at the police station?" Scott says trying to defend the twins, thinking they were normal teenage girls, but his pack and his friends had a point, there was something weird with them.

"If that was the case, I'd know," Stiles said, his eyebrow raised as if he was proving a valid point, which if you think about it he was right.

Both girls sat down in very similar to seats as they did in their first break,

"You guys can stop talking about us now, we are here," Mackenzi told them as she set her books down on the table in front of her, wide eyes and silence was all she got in return, "No way, you guys were talking about us?"

"It's about our hair right?" Pippa speaks up from her seat between the douchebag twins, Isaac and Erica.

"It's always about our hair, it's perfect," Mackenzi continues, sending her sister a look. With a subtle nod, Pippa takes a bite of her apple before reading a page of the textbook in front of her.

Within a few minutes, Danny, Ethan, Aiden and Boyd sat down with the group, Danny and Ethan together on the other side of Isaac, Aiden across from Danny and then Boyd across from Erica at the other end of the table.

"So, What's everyone doing this weekend?" Scott asks, diffusing the tension.

"I'm visiting an old friend on friday night," Stiles says nervously, his eyes shifting around the table, everyone just shrugging thinking it was normal behaviour.

"Boyd and I are spending the night in," Eric says, smiling at her boyfriend softly.

"Just watching some movies at home," Pippa tells them. The wolves hearing the slight blip in her heartrate, telling them she was lying.

"Aiden, Ethan, Danny and I are staying in and watching The Notebook," Lydia tells them, causing the aforementioned boys to turn their head in the direction of the strawberry blonde.

"Since when?" Danny asked the girl and recieves a glare in return, "Okay, yeah we are," he corrected himself.

"Scott and I have dinner with my dad," Allison say, Scott's face dropping, not really looking forward to it.

"I've got like a five page essay to write, that I really don't wanna do." Isaac told them, his arm resting on the back of Pippa's chair lightly.

The group all turn to look at the only two who have yet to answer.

"I'm taking this little hottie on a date," Jackson swings his arm over Mackenzi's shoulder, Danny smiling at his best friend, knowing the reference.

"You watch High School Musical?" Pippa asks eyeing the talled Lacrosse player wearily.

Jackson's arm flopped off of Mackenzi's shoulder suddenly as his cheek turned a strange shade of red.

"Pfft. No, not at all," avoiding all eye contact at all costs, before finishing with: "Danny made me okay?"

"No, I did not," Danny protested, "It was your choice that week,"

"Ashley Tisdale is hot," he tried to tell them all.

"You had a man crush on Zac Efron for so long dude," Danny told him, not listening to any of excuses, this is when Lydia's lips stretched into a nasty smirk.

"Do you still have that poster of him on your wall?" She asked, her finger resting on her chin, as an expression of fake curiousity crossed her face.

"Shut up!" Jackson said blushing deeply and hiding his face as Mackenzi gently pats his back.

"So," Pippa starts leaning forward folding her arms on her books, "Do you still have a crush on him?" she teases.

"Shut Up!" He tells her, "I'm going to class," grabbing his stuff.

"The bell doesn't go for like twenty more minutes," Stiles says joining in on the teasing, only to recieve a glare from the retreating jock.

"Should someone follow him?" Pippa asks, suddenly feeling guilty. Stiles just shakes his head.

"He throws tantrums all the the time," he tells her, "He'll be fine."

Lydia turns to Mackenzi suddenly, her hair almost taking out Aidens eye, "So where are you two going on your date?"

"I don't know," Kenzi tells her new friend, "I just told him to pick me up at eight and that I don't like spicy food," Lydia was shocked at this news.

"And he let you?" she questions, knowing that Jackson like to be the dominant one of the relationship.

"He's gotta work for what I got," She tells her, "If not, I'll find someone else who wants it,"

Lydia looks thoughfully at Kenzi "I think we're going to be great friends"

"And whys is that?" Kenzi asks

"Because you actually are smarter than you look," Lydia off-handedly compliments to purple haired twin

"Instulting me is meant to make me like you?" the twin questioned, everyones head snapping back and forth between the two girls, very much like a tennis match.

"It is when it comes from me," she huffs towards her, the two girls stare at each other.

"Maybe I don't wanna be friends with a stuck up bitch like you," Mackenzi says, turning back to her open books, ignoring the knowing look her sister is giving her.

Ethan turns to Aiden, leaning as close as possible to whisper, "Catfight!" even though almost all of the table can still hear them, causing Danny to smack his immature werewolf of a boyfriend in the shoulder.

"Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth?" Lydia fires back, her arms folding across her chest.

"You know what, maybe we are going to be great friends," Kenzi tells her.

"Told you so," Lydia replies with a shrug, "Shopping trip on Sunday?" she asks and recieves a nod in return, leaving the group blinking in confusion, while Pippa just laughs at her sister.

"What the fuck just happened?" Stiles questions as the shrill sound of the school bell clattered loudly.

"I made a friend," Kenzi says as she starts the pack up her books.

Looping her arm through the smaller girls, Lydia lead them both towards their Chemistry class. Aiden standing from the group and walking off in the opposite direction. Allison, Erica, Scott and Stiles all picked up their stuff and follow the two unlikely friends, leaving Danny, Boyd and Ethan still sitting with Pippa at the table as she packs up her stuff.

"Well, it seems as though Aiden is skipping music again," Ethan commented to the other four students at the table, "Do you think Mr Johnstone knows he's actually meant to be in the class?"

"Not really," Danny says turning to his boyfriend, "The day he shows up, will be the day that Mr Johnstone has a heart attack, have you seen the way he checks you out, all the time." Danny was jealous, Ethan could see the expression creep onto his face.

"I've even noticed it, hun," Pippa tells the twin boyfriend, "I've been to one class and I can even tell."

"Really?" Ethan asks as they all walk towards their music room, "I haven't noticed," he tells them.

"Because you are too busy watching Danny blow," Pippa says walking next to Isaac behind the boyfriends with Boyd trailing slowly behind them all.

With a giggle Isaac joins in, "You do pay attention to his mouth when he blows that trumpet, Ethan,"

"Danny wishes it was Ethan's cock," Boyd says from behind them unexpectedly. Pippa stares at the dark skinned boy, surprise written across her features.

"You and me are going to get on great," she tells him with a smile as the other three stare at the two in wonderment.

"I'm begining to see the personality similarities between you and your sister," Isaac says as they all take their seats, Pippa between Boyd and Isaac with the boyfriends behind them.

* * *

As the bell signalled the end of the day, the Pack plus their humans were all bidding each other farewell, as Mackenzi and Pippa leave them behind.

"We are going shopping," Kenzi tells her sister as she drives towards the shopping centre in the middle of town, "I need a new outfit and you are in need of some boots, the ones you use for patrolling now are all tattered and torn,"

"But I have homework," Pippa whines looking at her sister, "And I have to practise for music class," That's when it suddenly hit her, "Wait, an outfit? You really like this kid don't you?" She laughs softly, "My cold hearted sister is actually making an effort for the guy she's going out with,"

"Yeah, okay, I get it," Kenzi glares towards her sister, "Can I just say, his cheek bones man, I could cut my finger on them,"

"True that," Pippa agrees, "So anyway, do you know where you two are going?"

"No, not really, so I was just thinking dress and heels?" she says pulling into a parking space out the front of the mall.

"That seems suitable, Do you know what colour or style?" The younger sister questions as the get out of the car.

"Don't have a flipping clue," Kenzi states walking into a store, "That's why I have you here with me."

Flicking through the dresses on the racks nearby, the two twins start gathering certain dress sizes for Kenzi to try on.

"So, what's happening on the Isaac front?" Mackenzi asks as she steps into one of the dressing rooms, pulling the curtain closed, "I want to know everything and not the abreviated version either,"

"Well, I was trying to find math class," She starts, sitting on the bench in the waiting area, "He found me and told me it was in the back building," this is when Mackenzi threw back the curtain and stared at her sister with disdain.

"Please tell me you did not believe him?" The elder twin asks her sister.

"No I didn't, but there was no way I was finding it on my own any time soon," with a nod, Mackenzi disappears to finish trying on a dress, "So we ended up in a small little clearing and what do I do?"

"I don't know," Kenzi says dimly as she walks out in the firsts dress to which Pippa shakes her head at.

"I climb a tree, just talking to him when he decides to join me and then he kisses me," Pippa tells her as Kenzi walks back out in another dress, twirling, to which Pippa nods and the dress is soon placed into the 'yes' pile. "It was amazing, Kenz, like his lips were so warm and soft, I don't know how to explain it,"

Mackenzi thinks for a minute as she tries on more dresses.

"But then the tree snapped and he literally landed on his feet and caught me, perfectly, I don't understand how he was that quick," Pippa tells her, as Kenzi twirls in another dress, this one was blue with black lace and it was definitely the one for Kenzi. "That's the one,"

As the two twins were waiting for the shop assistant to bring up the price, Pippa decided to finish her story, "And then I took a page out of your books and walked away to second period,"

"I am certainly proud of you," Kenzi told Pippa as the two exited the shopping mall after picking up some boots for Pippa and headed home.

* * *

**Both Sammy and I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and those who have followed and favourited it. We really appreciate it. **

**Any mistakes and what not are definitely our fault, we are usually overtired as it is 5am and Sammy can't spell, but we do try to make sure everything is proofread and corrected.**

**and Lastly, reviews would be greatly appreciated, even if it's calling us out on our shit spelling/grammar or something, because we literally spent three hours + on working out their timetables and ships, so any feedback is appreciated, even if its just a "_great chapter_" or "_you fucked up here..." _**

**So, laters motherfuckers.**


End file.
